Dexter
Dexter is a main protagonist of a animated science fiction comedy TV series Dexter's Laboratory. Voice Actors: #Christine Cavanaugh (Seasons 1-2) - English #Candi Milo (Seasons 3-4) - English #Ayumi Kida - Japanese #Michael Pan - German #Federica Valenti - Italian He played Gary in The Friends He played Reverend Rat in Pearlina He played King Louie in The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) He played Grumpy in Ariel White and the Seven Characters He played Max in Pokemon Advanced Generation (4000Movies Style) He Played Donald Duck in Dexter (Donald Duck) Relatives: *Father - Dexter's Dad *Mother - Dexter's Mom *Sister - Dee Dee *Adopted Brother - ??? *Girlfriend - Margo Gru (Despicable Me), Blossom (PowerPuff Girls), Lisa (The Loud House) Poses Mrdexter.jpg Dexter.png Dexter-dexters-laboratory-53.9.jpg Dexter into Were-Clown.jpg Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory).jpg Dexter's Laboratory Dexter.png It's Dexter's Laboratory Dexter.png Mr-Dexter-dexters-laboratory-53.9.jpg Mr-dexter-01.jpg Mr-dexter-02.jpg Mr-dexter-03.jpg Mr-dexter-04.jpg It'sDexter&TheEds-FostersCameo.png Mr Dexter cameo ppg.png Pict37.png NoE5CB4A5E-A501-48C6-BB2E-F6ACE1CD8279.png Mr_Dexter_cameo_ppg2.png Mr_Dexter_seen_in_the_city.jpg Screenshot 2016-05-20 22.25.03.png Screenshot 2016-05-20 22.25.19.png Screenshot 2016-05-20 22.25.35.png Screenshot 2016-05-20 22.25.46.png Screenshot 2016-05-20 22.25.58.png Screenshot 2016-05-20 22.26.10.png Screenshot 2016-05-20 22.26.45.png Screenshot 2016-05-20 22.26.59.png Screenshot 2016-05-20 23.00.20.png Screenshot 2017-04-19 13.19.01.png Screenshot 2019-09-22 14.49.40.png MrDexter-DextersLaboratory.png The-1995-02-26_-_Pilot_'Changes'.png MrDexterVERY1STappear.png MrDexter2NDappear.png MrDexter1STappear.png The_Big_Sister.jpg Let's_Download_(1).jpg Nooo.jpg Old_Man_Dexter_Title_Card.png You're_A_Dimwit_Dexter_Title_Card.jpg Something's wrong, but what.png NoB692431B-9D51-45B5-A09C-9D2957FB515F.png Rude Removal.jpeg Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' film spoof travels are The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dexter's Laboratory Characters Category:Boys Category:Mad Scientists Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Dexter's Adventures Heroes Category:Heroic Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Brothers Category:Kids Category:Funny Characters Category:Dexter and Margo Category:What a Cartoon Characters Category:Brainy Characters Category:Zig and Ketta's Adventures Heroes Category:Dexter and Blossom Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:Dexter X Lisa Loud and Peridot Heroes Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Hotheads Category:Gingers Category:My Little Pony Crossover Villains Characters Category:Chuck's Choice Characters Category:Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest Characters Category:Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dexter X Lisa Loud Category:Characters who can float Category:Characters who inflate Category:Inflation Characters Category:Fat Characters